WILD GIRL
by melissalovetwilight
Summary: Bella humilié par ses camarades au collège revient quelques années plus tard pour se venger
1. Chapter 1

Le 4 septembre 2010, ce jour là je l'avais attendu 4 ans afin de pouvoir prendre ma revanche, suite aux humiliations de Tanya Denalie, Rosalie Hale et Edward Cullen mais aujourd'hui j'allais réglé mes anciens démons.  
Bien-sur j'ai beaucoup changé, pour commencé j'ai fait beaucoup de sport et beaucoup maigri, après mes boutons mes lunettes et appareils dentaire avait disparus et je fais partie en cours de se qu'on appelle les populaires, je suis une cheerleader et sans me venter je suis devenu canon rien a voir avec l'ancienne moi, alors pourquoi y retourner c'est vrai ça ma vie est parfaite mais je veux réglé les derniers détails de mon passé. D'ailleurs je ne remercierais jamais assez Charlie pour m'avoir laisser rejoindre ma mère je sais que ça été dure pour lui mais le collège était mon enfer personnel.

Flash back

Je venais de rentrer du collège et je pense que ça a été la pire journée de ma vie, tout d'abord j'étais arrivé en retard, avait oublier ma dissert et m'était faite remarqué à la cafétéria.  
Je n'en pouvais plus et j'avais décider d'en parler à mon père :  
-papa j'ai a t'avoué quelque chose  
-je t'écoute bell's mais tu ma l'air tendu  
-voila en feinte j'en ai parlé avec ma maman et elle est d'accord pour que je vienne vivre cher elle et Phil  
-quoi  
-alors je peux  
-mais bella enfin, tu ne vas partir quand même  
-papa il y a des fois dans la vie où une fille à besoin de sa mère et j'en peux plus de vivre dans ce village où tout le monde se connait et connait tout sur tout, je veux du soleil des grands espaces, c'est si compliqué que ça de comprendre, merde !  
-tout doux bell's bon si tu veux y 'aller t'a qu'a préparer tes valises, je m'occupe de ton billet tu pars dans une semaine.  
-ho merci merci papa  
-de rien bell's aller vas-y tes bagages ne vont pas se préparer seuls

Fin du flash back

Alec un de mes ex qui était devenu mon meilleur ami m'avait préparer une fête pour mon départ et avais invité tout le lycée.  
-J'arrive pas à croire que t'es fais ça  
-ne me remercie surtout pas  
-hum merci  
-tu vois aller vas-y je monopolise la reine de la soirée  
-ça va pour cette fois mais tu me le revaudra  
-mais bien sur  
Et je partie pour saluer toute l'équipe de cheerleader, mes amies Jane, Heidi, Kate... mes ex Démitrie, Félix... et même des gens que je ne connaissait pas, ce qui se fondait dans le mur comme moi avant.  
La soirée s'était bien passé et je me retrouvé devant l'aéroport pour Forks.  
Le vol de Phoenix à Port Angeles s'était bien déroulé, j'avais fait la connaissance d'un gars Jacob, il avait l'air sympa. Ensuite j'avais pris un taxi et m'était rendu cher Charlie.  
-Hey salut  
-salut  
-alors t'a fais bon vol  
-ouais ça allais mais je suis morte de fatigue alors je vais aller dormir directement  
-d'accord bonne nuit  
-hum merci  
-ho et bella .. bienvenue à la maison  
Ce que j'aimais bien avec Charlie, c'est qu'il ne s'éternise jamais.  
Le lendemain j'avais enlevais la totalité de ma chambre et l'avais placé au grenier, j'étais allait m'inscrire au lycée, refait ma chambre et fais du shopping. J'avais aussi fais les courses, je suis encore étonné que Charlie n'était pas encore mort d'une intoxication alimentaire. Là j'allais dormir car demain c'était la rentrée et j'avais hâte de mettre mon plan à exécution. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.  
Je me réveillais tôt et m'habillait (fringue sur la photo), ensuite je pris mon 4x4 généreusement offert par ma mère et Phil pour mon anniversaire, et me rendis au lycée, lycée c'est un bien grand mot, même la maternelle de Phœnix est plus grande, là c'est deux vieux bâtiment en brique entouré de verdure avec un panneau ou il manque des lettres.

Pov Edward

On étaient réunis avec Emmet, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper, quand Tanya et ses deux acolytes que j'ai nommé Lauren et Jessica se sont approchés de nous.  
-Alors vous avez passé de bonnes vacances  
Mike, Tyler et Jacob nous avaient eux aussi rejoints  
-ouais c'était cool, mes parents étaient occupés avec leurs magasins, ils en ont ouvert un deuxième, alors je suis partie avec mon grand frère et ses potes en Australie faire du surf c'était sex, surf & sun, ça c'était tout Mike, que le mot sexe dans la bouche  
-t'a oublier shopping et ça c'était tout Alice que la Mode et les boutiques  
On a commencer à parler de nos vacances.  
-vous êtes au courant que Isabella Swan est de retour  
-ouais ils ont du aussi l'à maltraiter à Phœnix, alors elle est revenu  
Tout le monde rigolait lorsque Emmet a crié  
-Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu  
Ont le regardaient tous interloqué, il avait les yeux dans le vide, alors on s'est tous tournés dans sa direction et se que j'ai vu ma cloué le bec. La fille la plus canon qui dépassait même Rosalie en matière de beauté était devant moi, Whaou Bordel de merde  
Jacob a couru devant la fille lui à attraper le bras et l'a retourné  
-Bella qu'est tu fait là  
Bella quelle jolie nom, il lui aller à merveille, attend une minute bella comme Isabella Swan  
-merde ce canon est Isabella Swan, et ça c'était tout Tyler, dire à haute ce que tout le monde pense.


	2. note d'auteur

**Bonjour ceci n'est pas un chapitre**

**en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de notre personnage fictif Edward Cullen**

**j'ai décidé après près de 10 mois de continuer ma fiction qui sera d'ailleurs une mini fic, je devrais publier le chapitre ce week-end ou avant je ne sais pas encore, et merci pour toute ces reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désoler pour ce très long retard et les fautes d'orthographes, je suis à la recherche d'une Beta. **

**Et merci pour les reviews**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que les utiliser**

**Bonne lecture**

POV BELLA

J'entendis une voix familière m'appeler puis m'attraper par le bras et

me retourner, je me retrouvait devant un gars d'au moins deux mètres de haut, très musclé, mat de peau avec les cheveux noir, il était assez beau, j'étais pratiquement sure de l'avoir déjà vu quelque par.

-Bella qu'est tu fait là, d'où il connait mon nom celui là

Je devais faire une sale tête car il rigola

-euh... je suis Jacob tu dois peut-être pas t'en souvenir mais quand t'habituer ici, on trainait souvent ensemble

-oh t'a changé dis donc, tu n'était pas au lycée de la Push

-J'ai été renvoyé suite à une bagarre

-oh et comment vont Billy, Rachel et Rebecca

-Ils vont bien Billy et ton père regarde toujours des matchs ensembles, d'ailleurs tu t'en apercevra bien aussitôt, Rebecca s'est mariée a un surfeur et elle vit maintenant à Hawaï et Rachel à eu une bourse pour la fac à Washington

-whaou, j'étais étonné les jumelles n'avait que quelques années de différence avec moi

-alors tu es partie chercher ton emploi du temps

-justement j'allais y aller

-viens je t'accompagne

J'acceptais et on se rendit au secrétariat ensemble ou une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années était installé derrière son bureau elle portait une affreuse coupe de cheveux rouge, à croire qu'elle avait imité Rhianna, elle était en pleine conversation sur Angélina Jolie et Brad Pitt avec une certaine Jenny.

-hum hum, l'interrompit Jacob

Elle nous lança un regard noir, connasse, Jake nullement intimidé continua :

-J'emmène la nouvelle

Elle retrouva aussitôt son sourire, flippant :

-ho, elle se tourna vers moi, tu es la fille du chef Swan, Isabelle c'est cela

-Bella, la rectifiai-je

-Bienvenue Bella alors comment trouve-tu notre petite ville

-petite et verte, elle et jacob rirent, génial j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir dit quelques chose de drôle

-tu t'y feras, me répondit-elle

-surement j'ai déjà vécu ici

Après avoir pris mon emploi du temps et une fiche de présence à faire signer par tout les profs, je me rendais en littératures

-viens je vais t'accompagner, tu veux pas te perdre des ton premier jour

-comment veux-tu que je me perde c'est trop petit

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux

-allez suis moi

Il me montra les différent bâtiments il y en avait 4, avec les numéros inscrits en gros devant les portes, le 1 était la cafétéria et le bureau du directeur, de l'administration, le secrétariat et la salle des profs, le 2 c'était les classes de littératures et langues, le 3 les maths, la biologie et les sciences, le 4 les arts, la musique et l'histoire et ensuite il y avait un gymnase et un terrain pour le sport.

J'avais eu littérature, puis maths avec M. Vanner, j'étais à coté d'une fille assez sympathique qui s'appelait Kate, elle m'emmena jusqu'à ma classe d'espagnol, j'étais à coté de Newton cet espèce de crétin se faisait souvent arrête par les collègues de mon père, au collège il s'amusait à me faire des croches pattes et se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule, c'est assez bizarre de se retrouver à coté d'un mec qui depuis la primaire s'amusait à vous humilier et là il me faisait la conversation :

-alors comme ça tu viens de Phœnix

-oui

-c'est au Texas, hein

-nan en Arizona

-ha ouais à coté de Virginia

-nan vers le Nevada et la Californie

-il fait chaud la bas

-nan tu crois, j'essayais de prendre un ton sarcastique

-alors pour quoi t'es pas trop bronzée

-ma mère est albinos, lui répondis-je simplement

-c'est quoi le rapport avec ta mère, il le fait exprès ou quoi, je crois que je vais me le faire et pas dans le sens ou je vais le baiser mais plus dans celui ou je vais le tuer

-quand l'un de tes parents est albinos en général t'as tendance à être blanc

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais à ce moment là et grâce à Dieu ça avait sonné, je fus la première à sortir, je courrais presque de peur que ce boulet me suive, j'arrivai en sport en avance et allait au vestiaire me changeait avec le tee-shirt gris et le mini short bleu avec le logos de l'école affichait dessus, c'est ensuite que je la vis grande au moins 1,75, des lunettes et une frange trop longe qui cachait son visage, elle regardait par terre gênée : ANGELA WEBER ma seule véritable ami, ce n'était pas vraiment ma meilleur ami, mais quand j'étais à Junior High, et que je tombais elle m'aidait à ramasser mes affaires parfois au restait ensemble au déjeuner, elle avait toujours était fidèle et loyale, c'était la fille du pasteur, je m'avançais vers elle:

-salut Angéla

-tu te rappelle de moi

-bien sur, t'était la seule fille qu'était pas une salope avec moi, elle rebaissa la tête, c'était un compliment, elle la releva en me souriant

-ça te dirait de manger avec moi ce midi

-oui mais t'es sur

-évidemment

On se mettait en équipe avec un garçon nommé Ben, et à voir comme Ang le dévorait des yeux, elle n'était pas insensible à son charme, on faisait du volley ball et même si elle m'avait avoué qu'elle ne savait pas en joué on remporta 3 match sur 5 et ensuite on se dirigea vers la cafétéria, je pris une salade et une limonade et suivait Angéla, on discuta tranquillement et je vis Jake déjà assis dans une table assez éloigner de la notre au centre il me fit un signe de venir le rejoindre avec lui mais vue les personnes avec qui il trainait je déclinais l'invitation, au loin j'aperçus deux fille ayant les cheveux entre le brun et le blond, yeux bleus et maquillée comme des pétasses : JESSICA STANLEY et LAUREN MALLORY ces deux idiotes allaient m'aider, quand j'étais en primaire elle était un peu les stars mais arrivés au collège c'est Tanya qui est devenue la fille la plus populaire, Jessica a

et Lauren n'ont pas accepter d'être mise de coté mais le pire c'est quand Lauren qui était la capitaine des cheerleader c'est fait prendre le titre par Tanya qui les à par la suite jetés hors de l'équipe, donc comme je le disais ces deux totale arriéré donnerais n'importe quoi pour redevenir des meneuses de claques, je me servirais d'elle comme chiot et trouverais bien des trucs pour rabaisser Tanya : le plan est simpe je dois me venger de :

**-Tanya Denalie**

**-Rosalie Hale**

**-Edward Cullen**

Et pour cela il faut que Tanya devienne une merde au yeux du lycée, de ses amis et de sa famille, d'après ce que je sais elle coucherais avec l'associé de son père, il faudrait des preuves,

Ensuite c'est Rosalie je sais qu'elle est fiancé avec Royce King, mais la belle couche d'après mes sources avec Emmet Cullen, enfin il y aura plus que l'apollon lui il a fait semblant de sortir avec moi pour ensuite me briser le cœur et ceux devant tout le monde, donc je compte lui retournais la pareille et le larguais à sa fête d'anniversaire, tout le monde est toujours invités ça se passe le 20 juin vers la fin de l'année, en plus j'ai vue le fim «John Taker must die» très bon film soit dit en passant et ça m'a donnée une idée, avec toute les filles dont il a brisée le cœur je les prendrais en vidéo et ça feras un truc du style Edawrd Cullen j'aime un mec et ce mec ce n'est pas toi, ça sonnait bien mais en attendant chaque chose à la fois d'avoir mission réunir les 2 blondasses décolorés pour se vengé de la première personne sur ma liste que j'ai nommé :

TANYA DENALIE

Il ne vont même pas comprendre ce qu'il va leur tombé dessus

POV EDWARD

je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête, pendant toute la mâtiné je pensait à elle, ce qu'elle faisais, avec qui elle parlait, je voulais lui parler la connaître l'invité à sortir voilà que je parlais comme un vrai cul-cul, depuis je l'avais vue sur ce putain de parking, je ne pouvais m'enlever Isabella Swan de la tête c'était pire qu'une obsession il me là fallait à tout prix comme une drogue, j'était meme jaloux quand je l'avais vu parler avec Jacob, je me rendis donc à l'évidence de trois chose :

-j'avais eu u coup foudre physique sur elle

-elle devait surement me détester voir me haïr

-je ne pourrais me là sortir de la tête qu'après l'avoir eu

Et fois de Cullen Isabella Swan sera dans mon lit avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Si seulement j'avais su ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

**Voilà au premier chapitre j'explique un peu l'histoire de Bella et dans le 2 je parle plus des personnages :**

**dans le 3 c'est la vengence de Tanya**

**le 4 celle de Rosalie**

**le 5 celle d'Edward**

**le 6 depart de Bella vers Phœnix**

**le 7 retour et happy end ou pas**


End file.
